My Love
by Lia Lights
Summary: Stevie Rae and Rephaim make love when something happens she's becomes pregnant and bad things happen. SUmmary sucks read the book
1. Chapter 1

I remember all too well the nights me and Rephaim spent together. All those nights when Rephaim was human we looked at each other and smiled, he seemed pleased with himself to learn of my time something we can share together "My love." I looked at him he pulled me to the bed and kissed me "Its nice to kiss you." I giggled and smiled "I love you too." I said after that you can guess what went down.

The past couple of days has been hell for me with my fledglings going to school trying to not get into trouble with Dallas's group and Neferet's strange boy and my BFF Zoey and my love having a hard time to cope with things I couldn't talk to anyone. Stark kept giving me a look, Aphrodite was no help and that new girl scares me some. I was eating my breakfast when I felt the food rush back up I got up and ran to the closet bathroom and threw up "Stevie Rae?" it was Zoey I knew what was wrong with me though it didn't move my hand dropped to my stomach "I don't want anyone to know 'bout you." I whispered "Honey, you okay." I flushed and wash my mouth out.

I saw Zoey looking worried I smiled "Yea I'm okay." I said "Stevie Rae, you know you can tell me anything... right?" I looked at Zoey and nodded "I know that Z." I said she nodded "Okay... look I gotta go 'kay? I have to find Shaylin you know where to find me honey." I nodded she hugged me and quickly left I closed the door and saw myself in the mirror, lifting my shirt up and saw a small bump on my stomach I smiled _I need to tell __Rephaim_ I thought I open the door and went to get Rephaim I bumped into someone "Sorry Stevie Rae." I looked at Erik I was already outside? Wow I smiled and shook my head "Sorry I was in a rush." I said "When aren't you?" Erik asked.

"I'll let you go okay. Bye Stevie Rae." Erik went about his night and I went to find Rephaim when I did I saw him with Darius training but not Stark "Stevie Rae." I jumped and looked behind me and see Stark "Goddess Stark cough or somethin' please!" I snapped "Sorry." he looked at me well "You seem nervous." Stark said "I'm not." I lied "Something is wrong." I looked at Stark "Nothin' is wrong." I snapped Stark smirk "Don't lie to me," Stark grabbed my wrist, "I can hear it in your heart." Stark said "Let go of your High Priestess Stark." I growled "Stevie Rae!" Rephaim came and Stark let me go I felt the food rush back up Darius and the rest came "Rephaim what happened?" Zoey asked "Stark had a hold of Stevie Rae." my love said Zoey looked at Stark "Explain." Zoey commanded Stark rushed into a fake story Rephaim looked at me "Stevie Rae, are you okay?" my love asked.

I put a hand on my mouth and nodded "I'm okay." they looked at me Zoey moved from Stark and took a step my way "Earth come to me," I felt the earth respond and smelled the grass, "rid of my sickness." I said my sickness went away I looked at Darius "Darius, is it okay if I take Rephaim from his class?" I asked Darius nodded "Of course Stevie Rae." Darius said I grabbed Rephaim hand and lead him away to the other side I stopped when I felt something move "Stevie Rae, what's wrong?" my love asked I took a deep breath "I'm pregnant my love." I said Rephaim looked at me "What?" my love said I grabbed his hand and place it on my stomach.

It moved again and my love smiled "A child grows in you." it was more of a statement then a question "Yes." my love met my eyes he looked joyed and kissed me "We will be a family." I smiled and hugged my love close to me.

**Zoey**

Stevie Rae left with Rephaim to talk alone Darius left to fine Aphrodite. I looked at Stark "What the hell is wrong with you?" Stark looked at me "She is keeping something from us. I bet it has something to deal with her and that bird boy." I looked up the hill and noticed that Rephaim looked at Stark. My seer stone burned up and I turn and saw that boy Aurox he stood there looking, watching me Stark looked and put me behind him "Stark!" I stepped away from him "I have to protect my Queen!" Stark's eyes was a cold red "Back down Warrior." I said and went to Aurox "What can I do for you?" I asked "Neferet asked to see you and Stevie Rae." Aurox said Stevie Rae was next to me "What for?" she asked I looked at her and notice how much of a power High Priestess, strong, powerful, and beautiful it was scary "I do not know." we looked at each other and left with Aurox.

At Neferet's office we had to wait for her to come from one of her classes I heard Stevie Rae take a breath I looked at her "Are you okay?" I asked Stevie Rae nodded she place a hand on her stomach "Ah girls." we looked up and saw Neferet then we saw Thanatos come in "Priestess." we bowed respectfully "Hello girls." we looked at Thanatos "You asked for us." Stevie Rae said "Yes." Thanatos said "What is it?" I asked "We sensed a change in the air... something both mournfully wrong and unique." Stevie Rae swallowed "What is it?" she asked.

**Stevie Rae**

_Oh goddess they know of my child!_ Neferet looked at me trying to get a read on my mind "We do not know yet Stevie Rae." Neferet said I felt a little movement but my hand stayed by my sides "If you see anything out of order please get one of us." Thanatos said "Okay." we both said and left "Hey," Zoey stopped me, "you okay?" Zoey asked "Yea I'm alright." I said Zoey looked at me "Stevie, your lying." I looked at Zoey "Okay, but you can't tell anyone else." Zoey nodded I lead her to the stables "Okay Stevie." I took a deep breath and looked at my BFF I began to cry and I hugged her "Hey Stevie, its okay." the baby moved again "Just say is fast. It will be easier for you." Zoey said "Don't hate or yell at me." I said Zoey nodded I became face to face with her "I'm pregnant." I said quickly "What?" Zoey rasp "Shh!" I clamp her mouth and looked at her with my wide eyes "Stevie with... with him?" I jerk my head back "Yes, its my loves baby." I said.

"Stevie, now... at this time?" Zoey said "What do you want me to do Z? It is already alive within me!" I snapped Zoey's face soften and I truly felt it. A kick in my lower right abdomen that my hand dropped Zoey took my hand "Where are we going?" I asked "To my Grandmother's." I yank free "And do what?" I asked Zoey looked at me "Stevie, don't tell me you want this." Zoey said "What if I do? What are you going to do?" I asked with venom in my voice Zoey calmed down"Sorry Stevie Rae." I looked at Zoey "You must be hungry." I smiled and we both went to the Media Room I didn't see Rephaim anywhere I looked at Darius who was by Aphrodite "Darius," he looked at me, "have you seen Rephaim?" I asked Darius shook his head "No Priestess." Darius said then I felt the only pain rip in my chest and center of my stomach that I cried "Stevie!" they panic I opened my eyes and everyone backed away from me I got up and looked outside.

"Earth, lead me to him, to my love." I said.

**Zoey**

One minute she's crying the next her eyes are green and she's up calling her element I saw the green glowing string I got up "Zoey." I looked at Stark then back at Stevie Rae to see she was gone "Don't go." I ignored Stark and went with my gut and followed Stevie Rae I was by the stupid tree. I stopped and see Rephaim on the ground and Stevie Rae crying a strange cry I ran to her "Rae." she looked at me her eyes still green and her tattoos glowing "Save him, please Zoey." Stevie Rae pleaded "I don't know what to do." I said crying myself "He can't die. He needs to see his child." right there I noticed how much Stevie Rae loved him then I heard Nyx "Red Priestess." Stevie Rae looked up and we both saw the Goddess "Nyx." we gasped.

**Stevie Rae**

I saw Nyx, before my eyes she came and looked at Rephaim "He lives, but only for so long." I sob and Zoey put her hand on my shoulder "I can't let him die!" I said looking at my love. His eyes closed looking peaceful "Why not?" Nyx asked "I am with his child." I said still looking at him I then looked at Nyx "Can you do something Goddess?" I asked Nyx looked at me then at my love "I can get a healer. Or maybe your healer can come and aid him." Nyx said I looked back at my love "What caused this?" Zoey asked "Darkness." Nyx said the child within me kick again my hand dropped to my stomach to calm down our child I looked at my stomach then back at my love "You cannot die on me my love." I said and kissed him "You are my Warrior, you will make it back to me." I cupped his face "I must go back. Neferet must not know I was here." Nyx said and vanished Rephaim then cough I huff as I watched his eyes open I saw his dark eyes on my "My love?" I gasped and he hugged me "My love, I thought I lost you!" I sob Rephaim shook his head "Never my love." Rephaim said "Ah, hell." I looked up and see Dragon, Aurox, Neferet, and Thanatos.

We got up and Rephaim wrap his arm around my waist "Students, should you not be at the Media center?" Dragon asked "We were." Zoey said sounding powerful "Oh so why are you three here?" Neferet asked I looked at Thanatos "I felt something wrong with Rephaim, I went to find him and saw him near death by this tree." I said Thanatos said "You save this boy-"

"Raven Mocker." I snarled "Boy. From death?" I nodded "How so?" Dragon asked "I do not know." I said honestly the baby moved and kicked that I clutch to Rephaim's shirt causing a cut that he winced a bit "Well its almost light." Zoey said breaking the silence Aurox looked up and looked scared of the light Rephaim shivered he looked at me "I know," I kissed him quickly, "make it back." Rephaim nodded and took off running and changed and took flight "Stevie Rae, we need to see Kramisha, Shaylin, and Aphrodite." Zoey said I didn't move, the look that Neferet was giving me was setting me on the edge "Stevie Rae!" Zoey yelled that caused the baby to kick me really hard I looked at Zoey "Lets go home." she nodded and we left.

In the bus she looked at me "What the hell is wrong with you?" Zoey asked "I don't know." I said my hand went to my stomach "Stevie Rae here." Kramisha handed me a poem Shaylin came with Erik and saw me "Gold with green!" we all looked at her "That's new." Erik said I felt food rush back up I got up and Zoey moved so did Erik and Shaylin I went outside and behind a tree to throw up. I caught my breath and went in my jacket and took out a mint gum and went back to the bus and fell asleep on Zoey's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

2: Strange

When I opened my eyes I was in my room of the depot tunnel and I knew Rephaim would be back soon. I got out of bed and wince a bit and looked at my stomach. I smiled and went to take a shower. My curly blond hair became wet _My love, where are you?_ I smiled and came out the shower and put on cloths and went to my room and see Rephaim as a human boy again he turn and saw me "My love." he went on his knees and didn't look at me "My Rephaim, why are you weeping?" I asked going to him and went on my knees "Please forgive me my Stevie Rae!" Rephaim pleaded "Of course." I said "I killed one of my brother because he was going to kill you." I retracted my hand from him and sigh "My Rephaim, if it was to protect then I am okay." I said Rephaim looked into my blue eyes "Promise?" I smiled and kissed him "Yes." I said.

I heard Kramisha come in "Ugh you two really?" I blush and Rephaim too it was beautiful I got up and looked at Kramisha "You got a poem for us?" I asked she nodded "Yeah I got one last night, day. Ugh just here it gave me the only head ache."

Earth bound spirit loving two things

She cries due to agony

The child within doesn't understand her agony

Fifth day of ritual child within is born

Fifth day is a bad day

Fifth day is Darkness

Fifth day is a number of elements

Holder of all elements must help Earth holder

While Earth lover's cry and cry with a friend closest to him

A child, a girl born with a unique mark of double crescents of green and red.

I looked at Rephaim suddenly scared "I know of the child Priestess." I looked at Kramisha "Did you show this to Zoey?" Rephaim asked "I did." she said "And what did Zoey say?" I asked "She was as blank as you are." Kramisha said I went to the bed my baby, its a girl? She's unique kissed by Nyx herself "I'll leave you two." Kramisha said and left the room Rephaim looked at me and sat next to me "Don't worry my love." he said I was crying "Rephaim, this poem was about three people I love." I said "Me, Zoey, and the baby." Rephaim said I felt her kick my hand dropped to my stomach Rephaim moved my hand and place his hand on my belly and smiled when he felt her kick.

"What should we name her?" I asked "I don't know." Rephaim said with joy in his eyes I kissed him my stomach growled and that made Rephaim to laugh "Hungry?" I nodded "Then lets get something to eat." we got up and left to the kitchen holding hands we saw everyone Zoey was busy reading the poem Kramisha was no where to be found then she came running with two poems but four of the copy she handed me and Zoey one of them both.

first one:

Blood is red mix with black

Baby girl cried of her lost

True Sight keeps her back

Holder of all and Wise one helps

Darkness and his lover laugh

Earth's lover's father comes and begs Goddess to help, to heal them both

Goddess hears and feels all comes and helps and heals they become something more.

and second one:

Neferet watches from afar

Stevie Rae growing stronger with power

Holder of all cries in agony

They all rush to her

Holder is now a vampyre

Holder helps Stevie Rae

Together, with helps of the others

Take down Neferet and her Darkness.

I shook my head and no longer felt hungry Rephaim looked at me "My love?" I stormed out the tunnel lucky that the sun was down I sat on the ground and began to cry "Honey," I looked up and see Zoey, "everything is going to be okay." she went on her knees and I hugged her "Oh Stevie Rae, what did you get into this time?" I laugh "Nothing, just trying to protect my baby." I said "Come on we'll be late for Thanatos's class." we got up and went to the bus Darius was driving per usual Rephaim sat by me Stark with Zoey, the Twins together, Damien with Kramisha, and Erik with Shaylin they were talking about school and how much she liked it but the colors are giving her a headache "It'll be okay Lin." Erik said hugging her shoulders.

At Thantos's class everyone was there Dallas's kids sat in the back corner my group in the front, Aurox sat alone in the front corner like usual Zoey glanced at him and I saw a light come from her light blue shirt she took the seer stone out and clutch it "Please take your seats." Thanatos came out of no where she sat behind the desk and looked at me "Stevie Rae, Zoey, and Rephaim I want you three to stay after my class." Thanatos said we nodded "Yes Priestess." we said "Good, now today's subject is about reliving." I looked at Thanatos then at Rephaim I knew what she meant. When I found Rephaim he was suppose to die but something happened.

Zoey raised her hand "Yes young Priestess?" Thanatos said "Reliving, do you mean people who were close to death and came back?" Thanatos nodded "That is what I mean Zoey." Thanatos said Zoey nodded the baby kicked again and it hurt like hell I also felt the need to go to the bathroom I raised my hand "Sorry Thanatos," she looked at me, "but may I go to the bathroom?" I asked Thanatos smiled kindly at me "You are a High Priestess, you do not need to ask me." Thanatos said I squeezed Rephaim's hand and went to the bathroom on my way I bumped into Dragon Lankford "What's the rush Priestess?" Dragon asked in a stern voice "Bathroom." I said quickly "Ah, drank to much now did we?" Dragon asked "Uh... yea." I lied I shift my weigh so I wouldn't go myself "Go on." I left to the bathroom and used it.

_Damn this child is going to make it hard for me in school!_ I thought shakin' my head I went to wash my hand. I looked up and saw a shadow of Darkness I panic and I hope Rephaim didn't sense it. I quickly dried my hands and left back to class to only stop and feel something wrong with the Earth I looked around to find the problem when I saw Neferet appear in front of me that I screamed she laugh "I am truly sorry Stevie Rae." Neferet lied "Yea right." I said and began to get to class "So how's that little bundle of yours?" I stopped and froze _how does she know?_ I turn and smiled at Neferet "I have no idea what you are talkin' about."

Neferet just smiled at me "No? Then I must be stressing out." Neferet lied I watch her tattoo's go black then back to blue I met her moss green eyes and nodded "Yes you must be." I went to go but I stopped and over my shoulder I asked "So how is your Darkness lover doing?" I saw her eyes change "Oh never mind." I said and left to class.

Thanatos glance at me and went back to her books I went to sit next to Rephaim he looked at me and whispered "What took you so long?" I looked at Rephaim and just smiled "Later." Rephaim just nodded Thanatos got up "Everyone dismiss but the three I called." everyone got up and left Stark kissed Zoey and left but not without taking a glance at me we got up and went to Thanatos "Yes Priestess?" we said "What is it that you three hiding from me?" I caught my breath and shook my head "I can't." I said "Stevie-"

"No Zoey! We can trust Thanatos with this!" I snapped crying "What is Stevie Rae?" Thanatos asked I looked at Thanatos "I'm pregnant." Thanatos's eyes widen "Excuse me?" Thanatos "Priestess, don't yell at her." Thanatos looked at my love "My Stevie Rae is pregnant." Rephaim said "How far?" Thanatos asked "A month, but it feels like more." Thanatos got up and came in front me "May I?" I moved my hands from my stomach and she place her hand on my stomach to feel the baby move and kick "Amazing." Thanatos breath she moved her hand and looked into my eyes "Stevie Rae!" Kramisha came with another poem in her hands "Oh no another one." I groan and took it from her.

Baby, baby you can't

I will avenge your death

I will make you honored by all

You can't leave me

I need you

I don't want Heath

I want Stark

Goddess help me!

"Z, this one is for you." Zoey took the poem and read it to herself


	3. Chapter 3

Zoey began to shake her head "Stark." Zoey sobbed "Hey, its okay." Zoey looked at me "It won't be okay!" Zoey said and left the room Thanatos sigh "She will see the truth to your words." Thanatos said I nodded "Go to your other class merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again." we bowed fist over heart and left Rephaim and I held hands we were by my next class Rephaim kissed me and smiled "Take care my love." I nodded "Go." Rephaim smiled and left to his next class.

**Rephaim**

After I dropped my love at her next class I went to mine with Darius and saw Stark already training "Hey." they looked at me and smiled "Hey Rephaim, is Stevie Rae okay?" I nodded at Darius "She is okay." I said they nodded "What will we learn today Darius?" I asked "Defending." Stark smirk "I know it." Stark said "Teach Rephaim." Darius and I looked at him _he does not like me. _I thought "Come Rephaim." me and Darius trained on my defending and I began to think on how much this can help me for my family. I heard a raven cry I stopped and looked up to the west and see one of my brothers "Alright, some action." Stark said "NO!" my brother came and looked at me "By Father, Nisroc was right." I looked at Mikla "About what?" I asked his gray eyes looked into my eyes "About you being human." I no "But only at night until sunrise." I said Mikla nodded "What do you want?" Stark asked "Father asked, begged me to tell you to come back." my Father wants me back?

I shook my head "No. My path is with the Goddess and Stevie Rae." Mikla sigh, he is more human the same way how I was "Danger!" I turn and saw Dragon and Aurox and Neferet "No he is not danger!" I shouted "Earth come to me shield my love's brother from danger!" Mikla was protected I saw Stevie Rae wince and shook her head Aurox began to shake "Aurox stop!" Zoey yelled Aurox stopped and looked at Zoey with his white eyes Stevie Rae stopped and caught her breath I ran to her and held her "My love are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she said I watch Zoey and Aurox look at each other "Go back everyone!" Zoey ordered we all left.

**Stevie Rae**

I left with Rephaim back to the vacant lot and under the depot I was tired and Rephaim pick me up bridal style I let out a little laughter while he kissed me. Rephaim laid me in the bed and was about to walk away "No you don't." I got up and stopped him "You need your rest my love." he said "Stay until I sleep or you change." I said "Fine." we laid back in bed holding hands Rephaim played with my curly hair I had my head on his chest listing to his heart beat in rhythmic with mine "You think she will have the same pace heart as ours?" I asked "I don't know." Rephaim said and kissed my head when I yawned "Sleep my beloved." he said I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_I heard a little giggle I turn and saw my baby girl with Rephaim I smiled and went to them she saw me and her beauty took my breath away curly blond hair with black highlights her eyes a mix of blue and dark gray she smiled at me "Mamma!" she ran to me I pick her up and hugged her "Hello Mamma." she said "Hello my child."_

_Rephaim came and hugged us both "Show mommy." Rephaim said I put my daughter down and watch as she went to the field I made with Zoey she sat on the floor and place her hands on the earth "Earth enter me." I saw the earth glow "Air and water come." the smell of salt water carried with the air "Make the pollen dance around." the pollen came up and danced I smiled._

_Everything stopped my daughter looked up "Vanish please." everything stopped "Little one." she got up and came to us then I saw Neferet with Aurox "Hello." Neferet said she hid behind us "What are you doing here?" I asked "Merely to say hello." she lied my daughter grabbed my sleeve of my dress and sent me the lie I just nod._

_"Where is the girl?" Aurox asked "What girl?" Rephaim asked "I saw her, she was here." Aurox said getting upset "Well she's not!" I snapped everything shook violently "Stevie Rae." Rephaim reminded me I took a deep breath "Leave now, if you know what's good for you." I said Neferet smiled and sliced her hand "Find the girl." Neferet said the Darkness that is always around her came looking "No!" little screamed she moved "Light come and block the Darkness!" the Black Bull came and block the Darkness._

_Rephaim smiled "Father!" Rephaim's father came and helped my daughter Neferet's eyes became dark "You!" Neferet snarled I went to my daughter and took her away I put her down next to Rephaim "Stay with your daddy." I said "I want to help!" she said "No!" I said "Mamma!" _

_"If anything happens to you in this Taylor, I won't live with myself. Stay here."_

I huff and opened my eyes and had my hand on my stomach I heard my iPhone playing the ring tone for Rephaim .

I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, I'll never let you go<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
>Everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold onto this lullaby<br>Even when the music's gone  
>Gone<p>

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound...<p>

I just let it play I didn't want to talk to anyone. Our daughter is a girl? Then it makes sense I turn on my back and covered my eyes with my hands and felt the tears coming down "Honey?" Z said "Come in Z." I said she came and sat down "Sleep well?" I told her about my dream and she just rubbed my arm "So its a girl and you name her Taylor." I nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoey looked at me and looked away "It doesn't fit." I looked at Z "What do you mean?" I asked "Your daughter's name." Z said and looked at me "What should I name her then?" I asked "I don't know." Z said with a smile I smiled back at Zoey and felt her kick again "I feel left out." that took me aback "Why?" I asked "I'm your best friend and you didn't ask if I wanted to feel." I smirk "Would you?" Z nodded I grabbed her arm and place her hand on my stomach we both waited until she moved and kicked again Z huff and smiled "You are really lucky bestie." Z said "Sometimes I don't feel lucky." Z hugged me.

"Where's Rephaim?" I asked "In the sky." I laid back in bed and was in a fertile position "Oh Stevie." Z rubbed my arm "It'll be okay Stevie Rae." Z said "I know it will, I just wonder when he'll be a full human boy." I said "Priestess!" Kramisha called "Not another poem." I groan "Sorry Stevie Rae." Kramisha said handing me the poem I sigh, sat up and read it aloud.

"Two side to the coin

Two paths to pick

One choice to pick

He is stuck of his father and his lover

Earth holder must help her lover

He begs to an understanding

He wants the love and help no one gave him before

Earth holder

Will you help your lover in his need?"

_Rephaim_ I thought Zoey looked at me "Father... oh shit!" I got up and left the tunnel "Stevie what are you thinking?" Zoey called "To stop Rephaim!" I called back "The sun is out you can't leave!" I stopped by the door and looked down more like my stomach because it is getting bigger "Stevie Rae, tell him when you get back." I felt the only pain run through my body that I did a double take "Stevie Rae!" Z yelled she came before I hit the ground "Shit, what's wrong?" I was cold, weak, tired, and in pain "Rephaim." I breath and passed out.

I opened my eyes and remembered what had happened I panic "Easy." I looked and saw Thanatos I huff "Thanatos, what happened? What are you doing here?" I asked "Zoey called me, I came as quick as I could." she sat at the edge of my bed "Can you tell me what happened?" Thanatos asked "I was going to Rephaim I stopped then I felt pain because of Rephaim." I shook my head "That's it?" Thanatos asked "That's it." I turn to move but I winced in the pain in my rib "Hell that hurts!" I rasp "I know." Thanatos said "Why?" I asked "The child is breaking your bones." I push my hair back "She doesn't mean to." I said placing a hand on my stomach "Its a girl?" Thanatos asked I looked at her "Zoey didn't tell you?" I said Thanatos shook her head "Well yeah." I said "Have a name?" I shook my head I felt thirsty "Where's Rephaim?" I asked "In the kitchen. Shaunee is calming him down." Thanatos said I nodded "I need him." Thanatos got up and left the tunnel."My love!" I turn and saw Rephaim he came and hugged me "Are you okay?" I nodded "I'm alright." I said "Your weak." I looked at Rephaim in his eyes I nodded "You need blood." I looked away soon I smelled blood I looked back at Rephaim to see his neck bleeding "Drink before it heals." I lean into his neck and drank from his neck. She loved the taste of her father's blood it gave me strength but soon it made my stomach turn.

I got up and ran to the bathroom and threw up "Love." Rephaim held my hair back while I puke my guts out "Its okay." Rephaim said "I don't know what she wants!" I snapped then threw up again Rephaim sigh "Lets think about it." Rephaim said I sat on the floor near the toilet and looked at Rephaim who was next to me with one leg out the other in a 90 degree angle "It is part immortal." Rephaim said "And part vampire." I said "Vampires need blood-"

"And food." I said Rephaim smiled "So do we and a drink." I looked at Rephaim "What is it?" I asked "It was made out of cherry blossoms." Rephaim said "Well we have 'round Oklahoma." I said "I know that." Rephaim said "How do we turn it into a drink?" I asked "Brew it." Rephaim said like he's explaining it to a ten year old I felt the blood coming back up I turn to the toilet and threw up Rephaim held my hair back "I haven't dealt with that in a long time. Who will go?" Rephaim asked "I'll go, I remember the flower." a female voice said I looked up and saw Shaylin I shook my head "No Shaylin." I said "Please Priestess! I want to prove that I _can_ do something!" I looked at Shaylin again "Okay, but be back before the sun comes up and take Erik with you." I said Shaylin nodded and left.

Rephaim picked me up and put me in bed "What are you doing?" I asked "You need to rest." Rephaim said "No, I need-"

Rephaim kissed me to shut me up he looked me in the eyes "Rest?" I sigh and nodded Rephaim was gone then back "Here." I looked by the bed and saw a bucket "If you don't make it to the bathroom." I smirk he kissed me one last time and left to House of Night they all did.


	5. Chapter 5

Rephaim was on the bus with us, I can tell he's trying to not think of Stevie Rae I got up from my seat and went to Rephaim "She'll be okay Rephaim." I said Rephaim looked at me then back out the window "I wish so Zoey Redbird." Rephaim said I sigh and looked outside the window and saw the moon I sent a silent pray to Nyx _Please Goddess! Please let Stevie Rae live past this!_ I though "We are here." Darius said we got up and left and went to school to only face Neferet's wrath. She was outside waiting for us "Where is Shaylin?" Neferet asked "Slept late, Erik woke her up. They'll be here soon." Stark said "Why?" Neferet asked "Erik loves her." Erin said Shaunee rolled her eyes "Like Erik has a heart." I looked away "Zoey, a word please." I stepped to the side and they went to Thanatos's class.

"Yes Neferet?" I said looking at her "Don't think, that just because you are not in this school you don't have to follow my rules. Understand?" Neferet asked I smiled at Neferet "Of course Priestess." I said with a cock of my eyebrow "Zoey!" it was Shaylin and Erik "Come we'll be late for Thanatos's class." we all left "I got it Zoey." I nodded "Okay good." I said we were in class and I saw Rephaim and Dallas face to face "Rephaim!" I went to him "Stand down Rephaim." I said Rephaim looked at me and went to his seat Thanatos came in and saw us minus Rephaim up she saw me and her eyes said it all. I left to the Media Center and saw my Grandmother we began to talk about the ritual for my Mother.

I went to walk her to her car which is my bug "I'll tell Stevie Rae." everything blurred by fast Kalona was here, so was Rephaim and I felt the earth's pain I went on my knees and place my hands on the floor "What's wrong?" I asked they whispered things like pain, cried, screams, blood, and Stevie Rae I got up and looked at Rephaim "We need to go to the depot." we all left.

**Stevie Rae**

I had a beautiful dream with my daughter and Rephaim, it was day light and Rephaim was still a human boy. A jab in my lower left abdomen woke me up screaming and crying I was blacking out.

I opened my eyes and saw Rephaim sitting on the chair "My love." his eyes met mine I felt the sun coming up "You should have taken flight." I said "My worry for you stopped me from taking flight." she kick and I wince Rephaim groan and I looked at him "What's wrong?" I asked "This, I can't stand to see you this way anymore." Rephaim said "Stevie." it was Kramisha "Hey." I said then saw her tears and a white sheet in her hands "For me or Zoey?" I asked "You." she came and sat down next to me holding the poem for me while I read it aloud.

"Aleta

Sweet name rolling off my tounge

Aleta

A name of Light

Aleta

Daughter to Earth Holder and ex- Raven Mocker

Aleta

Fell in love young

Aleta

In danger

Aleta

Faces Darkness headon

Aleta

Strong and brave

Aleta

She is like her parents

Aleta

Aleta

Aleta..."

I looked at Rephaim scared as hell for my daughter liking the name of my daughter, our daughter because I am not alone in this problem Kramisha was crying "It came to be during Thanatos's class." I looked at Kramisha "Do you know what this about?" I asked "You daughter is named Aleta. She is the Light in the Darkness." Kramisha said "My Aleta." I rubbed my stomach "Do you like that? Aleta?" I asked Kramisha and Rephaim smiled she moved and kicked me softly I huff "In pain?" I shook my head "No, she didn't kick me hard." I said I looked at Rephaim "I think she likes that name." I said Rephaim and Kramisha smiled at me I began to cry and Rephaim and Kramisha hugged me "It'll be okay Stevie Rae." Kramisha said.

"Damn hormones." they laugh "I want to go to the kitchen." I said they let me go and watch me get up "Earth, help me keep my balance please." I felt the warm feeling of earth around me Rephaim looked at me "How are you feeling?" Rephaim asked I was shocked that I don't look that big I look around four maybe five months I exhaled and smiled we all went to the kitchen and see Zoey and the gang "Hi Zoey." she turn and her eyes popped out her eyes (not in literal terms) but you get it she got up and huff a smile "Your glowing for two reasons." I sat down which hurt like hell but my legs are stiff "One is because I know the earth is helping you." I smiled "And second is because of the baby." Z said I smiled at Z "So," she sat down across from me looking into my blue eyes, "did you two pick out a name?" Zoey asked "Aleta." Rephaim and I said together we looked at each other and smiled then I looked at Zoey "That's a beautiful name."

Now thinking about it, I wanted to name my daughter Aleta when I was fourteen years old. I shook the thought out my head "Are we going to Grands farm to do the ritual?" I asked rubbing my stomach with both hands "Uh Rae," I met Zoey's eyes as well as everyone else, "we can't have you there." Zoey said "What, why?" Rephaim took a step but the earth calmed me down "Because tomorrow is the fifth day of my Mothers," wince, "death." it didn't make sense "Zoey the first poem of Stevie Rae." Rephaim said Zoey reach in her back pocket and took out the poem and gave it to me "Read it again."

Earth bound spirit loving two things

She cries due to agony

The child within doesn't understand her agony

Fifth day of ritual child within is born

Fifth day is a bad day

Fifth day is Darkness

Fifth day is a number of elements

Holder of all elements must help Earth holder

While Earth lover's cry and cry with a friend closest to him

A child, a girl born with a unique mark of double crescents of green and red.

I shook my head "I don't care, I need to be there." I said "My love," Rephaim came and crouch in front of me, "do you want to hurt Aleta?" I snarled a bit "No, but I'll protect her. I'll have earth protect us both." everyone sigh "Wait," Zoey took the poem and read it, "ah hell." Zoey muttered "What?" I asked "I help, that's what 'Holder of all elements must help Earth holder'." Zoey said rubbing her temple "Ah crap." I breathe "What?" they panic "I forgot to grab-"

"Here bumpkin." it was Aphrodite she handed me a bottle of blood "Sometimes I wonder why I even help you." I narrowed my eyes ate her and took a sip of out of the bottle Aleta was calm today "Stevie Rae, honey." I saw Damien and I smiled and knew the pain he was in he still griefs of Jack's death I got up and everyone followed my move I went to him and looked into his eyes, his sweet deer brown eyes and hugged him with a sigh "He is with the Goddess Damien." he broke down as did I "I miss 'em too Damien." I said "Hey guys." the radio was on talking about something. "listen to this." it was Shaylin we all stopped and listened "Reports of death have been accruing once more, this time its being taken in the forest. Police order everyone to stay out of the forest and stay away from the area of the forest until the killer is caught."

"They say the killer is not a human but looks like one with red marks-"

"Dallas." I gasp Aleta detected the sudden change in my mood and tired to understand it all.

**Aleta**

The person I am in has a nice voice and a well controlled mood then it changed to shock and I wanted to understand voices began to talk "I have to tell my Grandmother." it was the girl Zoey Redbird "She'll be okay." a male's voice said "Stark." Zoey said I didn't want to move but I'm cramp and can't wait to get out the one voice I love dearly became to talk with the person I am in "Why would Dallas be doing this?" he asked "Because of Neferet." Zoey said the name, Neferet, made me react badly that I kicked without knowing that the person I'm in cried out "Stevie!" the one panic "Ah I'm fine, she kicked." I felt a warmth spot when she placed her hand on her stomach.

So this person I am in is named Stevie? A funny name but... is she my Mother? "Give me your hand Rephaim." Stevie said and the warmth doubled that I placed my hand on her stomach they both gasped "Did she...?" the one, Rephaim, asked "She did." Rephaim? My Father? I laid back and was getting tired so I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Today we all go to Mrs. Redbird's farm and do the ritual when Grandma Redbird saw me she just smiled like she knew I was pregnant or something. We hugged and went to her farm to where Lina died we did what we were told. Stark, Darius, and Rephaim formed a triangle Zoey came to me and place a hand on my shoulder "Can you do this?" Z asked I nodded I was strong today "If you feel anything let me know." I nodded and we took the candles out and Zoey began the ritual when our elements was called Aleta woke up and I was shocked and scared that she didn't move or kick. We all saw how Linda was killed and that caused something Aleta reacted badly to seeing Neferet she wanted me to go _its okay this was in the past. _I patted my stomach to calm her down she rested a bit the way Linda died was... it was to much.

I looked at Zoey to see tears I felt a pain run across my body and Aleta felt it and kicked "Zoey!" I called she was to involved of the scene Aleta seemed to be moving restlessly I looked and saw Darkness but it was in the form of Light "Rephaim!" was that Dragon? Zoey seemed to snap out of it and saw someone "Dragon?" Zoey said "Rephaim down!" I turn and saw Aurox changing Z was going to move but she cried and everyone panic "Zoey!" they called _"All is well kids."_ Nyx said I felt a warm liquid run down my legs and the only pain coming my way ah hell "Zoey!" I screamed Zoey saw me "Close the circle!" Z yelled "No don't!" I shouted Z came and laid me down I screamed and Z flinched "Where's Rephaim?" I asked "Love." Rephaim grabbed hold of my hands "Honey, I have to close the circle."

I shook my head "No she is Light for a reason." I breathe and felt her again I cried "Grandma keep the circle in tack!" Zoey pleaded she looked at me "Come on honey, you can do this." Z said I nodded I looked at Rephaim one last time and began to push Aleta out.

Soon I heard a cry and it was beautiful. Rephaim smiled "Aleta." Rephaim huff "Let me... let me see her." Rephaim, who's hands and arms was matted in blood came and I saw Aleta crying, stopping, crying, then she opened her eyes that was a mix of my blue with a hint of black in it her mix hair was also matted in blood I cupped her face and smiled "Aleta." she giggled which didn't shock me _"Rephaim, your curse of a Raven Mocker has been lifted, you are free."_ Nyx came down and smiled at us "Goddess." they all bowed _"May I see your u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya v-hna-i sv-no-yi?"_ Nyx asked Rephaim handed over our daughter to the Goddess and we all watched her kiss Aleta on the forehead a Light came "The first of the Daughter of the Night." I heard Grandma Redbird say Nyx handed back Aleta to Rephaim and came down on her knees next to me smoothing my hair from my face and smiling_ "Red One. Stevie Rae."_ she kissed my forehead the pain I felt in my body vanished.

Nyx looked at Zoey and smiled _"You are now one of my children Zoey Redbird." _Zoey smiled and nodded "Yes Goddess." Z said "Aurox! Protect me!" I got up and saw Neferet _"Zoey look into your seer stone and look at Aurox, only you can free him from this." _and with that Nyx was gone Zoey took the stone out from under her shirt and looked through it her eyes widen and she let it go "Heath!" Zoey ran to Aurox "Zoey!" they called it made sense white bull plus white boy makes Heath ah hell!

"Zoey!" I ran after her "Stevie Rae!" Rephaim called "Earth, come to me and protect Zoey!" I threw my element at Zoey before Aurox could hurt her I saw Dragon partly alive I went to him and saw all the scares "Dragon!" I went on my knees everything became Light with Darkness everything bad was gone and the circle was closed they came and was around Dragon Rephaim took my left and Z my right. Rephaim handed Aleta to me "You were pregnant?" Dragon asked me I nodded "May I see her?" I don't know how he knew it was a girl but I showed Dragon my daughter and he smiled at her "Name?" I was crying, we all were "Aleta Serafina. Johnson." I said "The first Daughter of the Night, she will be a powerful child." Dragon looked at Rephaim "You will protect them both Rephaim." Dragon said Rephaim who was shocked that Dragon talked to him nodded "Come boy." Rephaim went on his knees besides me Dragon grasp Rephaim's forearm.

"I, Dragon Lankford here give Rephaim the name of a Warrior to his family." Rephaim grasp Dragon's forearm and a gold glow came between them Dragon looked up and smiled "My Own." we all looked up and see Anastasia only younger "He has moved on." Thanatos came from thin air and sent his spirit away and they were gone Rephaim got up and helped me up.

Thanatos looked at us then saw the girl in my arms and smiled "The Goddess named her as her own. Daughter of the Night." Thanatos said Aleta finally got annoyed and whined we all laugh Rephaim took her from my arms I began to feel light and distant Zoey looked at me "Rae, Whoa Stevie!" I stumbled and Stark guide me to the floor but I passed out having a...


End file.
